


Como as coisas devem ser

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Romance, F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Genderswap, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Sapphic September 2020, Soulmate Color AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Soulmate AU - Em que elas viveram a vida toda sem verem cores até que elas se tocam pela primeira vez, mas as coisas não são tão fáceis assim para mulheres que amam mulheres no século 17.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Female Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sapphic September 2020





	Como as coisas devem ser

Elas começam a ver cores quando tocam na mão uma da outra pela primeira vez, e apesar da surpresa elas não se afastam uma da outra mas iniciam uma dança.

Angelica se encanta pela forma como Alexandra fala sobre suas ambições, como se estivesse certa de que conquistaria tudo o que queria, até mesmo Angelica. Na verdade, ela se encanta por tudo em Alexandra. Por quem ela é. Mas não demora muito para que Angelica saia de seus devaneios e encare a realidade.

Duas mulheres nunca poderiam ficar juntas, pelo menos não naquela época ou naquele mundo. E como a filha mais velha ela tinha que elevar o status de sua família e só poderia fazer isso se casasse com alguém rico. Com um **homem** rico.

Alexandra tenta convencê-la a fugir com ela e se tornarem piratas em um navio bem longe dali, mas a razão fala bem mais alto do que a emoção em Angelica. Por isso, ela vai embora sem se despedir e não volta a falar com a outra até ter feito o seu dever. Como realmente deveria ser. Mesmo que isso signifique que viverá toda a sua vida longe de sua alma-gêmea. 


End file.
